School Dinner
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: 'Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, jangan lupakan deretan giginya yg sangat putih itu. Mungkin...aku menyukainya. Tp itu tdk mungkin. Karna, ak tak berani' 'Maukah kau selalu ad disampingku' 'Eh' 'Baek-hyun...ak menyukaimu. Saranghae,Jeonmal Saranghae' BaekYeol Fic, All couple Exo


**School Dinner **

Cast: BaekYeol, semua couple Exo (tp cuma slight._.v)

Genre: Romance, School life, judul sama cerita sama sekali g nyambung, Typho's, Yaoi, abal, tulisannya di singkat", dkk(?)

Rating: T

Chapther: 1 of #pikir aj ndiri XD *plaak*

Disclamer: All Cast punya SM, but this ff punyaku (~^o^)~

A/N: Anyeong^^, ak author baru disini. Sebelum kalian baca, ak memperkenalkan diri dlu y #reader: g usah *ditendang* Namaku Vina, kls 3 smp di SBY, salam kenal^^ Oke sekian dan terima kasih XD  
.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE!

.

.

.

Levina_BaekYeol present

.

.

.

**School Dinner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baek-hyun POV**

_Seoul School_-Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Mau tau ap? Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian. Akhirnya aku bisa sekolah di sekolah **Favorit**-ku. Disini ada 4 kelas. Yaitu kls memasak, menyanyi, menari, dan **_material art_**. Aku akan mengikuti kls memasak dan menyanyi. Di sini juga ad kls yg khusus olahraga. Contohnya basket, sepak bola, badminton, dll. Bersama dengan 2 saudaraku, aku akan bersekolah disini. 2 saudaraku yaitu adalah Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil D.O dan Huang Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao.

Kyungsoo akan mengikuti kelas yang sama denganku, yaitu memasak dan menyanyi. Sedangkan Tao akan mengikuti kls menyanyi dan material art. Di material art kita akan diajarkan bermacam-macam kesenian, salah satunya adalah **_Wushu _**yang diikuti oleh saudaraku yg paling kecil Tao. Sebenarnya ak sudah sekolah di sekolah yg bernama _School Sing_, ak pindah ke _Seoul School_ karna ak merasa tdk nyaman bersekolah di_ School Sing_. Jadi ak dipindah ke sekolah ini, _Seoul School_

Kalian pasti bingung knp ak dan Kyungsoo bernama Korea, sedangkan Tao bernama China. Itu karena _appa _kami berasal dr China dan _eomma _kami berasal dr Korea. Nama _eomma _kami adalah Heechul dan _appa _kami adalah Hankyung. Kami adalah keluarga yg sederhana. Kami mempunyai _café _kecil yg selalu ramai setiap hari. Nama _café _kami adalah **Sweetie**.

.

.

.

Sekarang ak sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ak cukup gugup. Karna semua siswa/siswi melihatku tanpa berkedip. Kudengar sayup" ocehan-ocehan mereka, 'siapa dia?' 'ank baru mungkin' 'dia manis' 'dia pendek' #mian oppa, g bermadsud XD. "Baek-hyun _hyung_, kita sdh sampai^^"-Kyungsoo- setelah Kyungsoo berkata bahwa kita sdh sampai, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tanganku agar masuk kls tersebut. Kls pertama kami hari ini adalh memasak, setelah memasak kami akan mengikuti pelajaran . Setelah itu kami akan diajari pel. yg lainnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_" karna ad orng yg memanggil Kyunsoo, ak dan Kyungsoo langsung mencari sumber suara. Disana ad _namja_ yg tingginya melebihiku sedikit, dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesing pipi nya yg sangat manis. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit lari kearah kami."Anyeong Lay-_ah_, kenapa _hyung _memanggilku?"-Kyungsoo-"Kudengar ad ank baru y? Apakah ini ank barunya?"-Lay- sambil menunjukku. "Oh, begitu ak kira ap. Oh iy, _hyung _kenalkan. Ini Baek-hyun _hyung_. Mulai hari ini dia akan sekolah disini^^"-Kyungsoo- sambil memegang kedua pundakku."Anyeong, kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing, kau bias panggil ak Lay^^"-Lay- sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Kuraih tangannya dan kujabat tangannya "P-perkenalkan, na-namaku B-Byun Baek-hyun. _Hyung_ bisa memanggilku B-Baek-hyun. Salam k-kenal" ak memperkenalkan diriku dengan menundukan kepalaku, ak benar" gugup sekarang.

Setelah kuperkenalkan diriku, langsung kulepas tangannya dari tanganku dengan lembut."Kau tdk usah gugup Baek-hyun-_ah_, santai saja^^" setelah Lay _hyung_ berkata seperti itu, langsung ku ankat kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yg sangat manis. Kubalas senyumnya yg sangat manis itu dengan senyuman yg tak kalah manisnya."_Aigoo~ neoma neoma kyeopta_~"-Lay- sambil mencubiti pipiku yg sangat putih seputih susu."Aaaah hahit(sakit) _hyung_" ucapku sambil mengelus pipiku yg masih merah karna cubitang Lay _hyung_, "Hehehe…_Mian_ Baek-hyun-_ah_"

Setelah ak memperkenalkan diriku td, ak langsung diajak Lay _hyung _dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kulihat tempat duduk kami melingkar. Dan ad 3 kursi yg kosong."_Hyung_, 3 kursi yg kosong ini siapa?"-ucapku-"Oh, itu tempatnya Tao, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Nanti kuperkenalkan kau kpd mereka^^. Ah, itu mereka"-Lay- sambil menunjuk 3 _namja_ yg sedang berjalan santai kea rah kami. Yg paling kiri adalah Tao, yg tengah ad _namja_ yg mempunyai pipi _chubby_, dan yg paling kanan ad _namja _yg sangat manis."Baek-hyun _hyung_~" **GREP** Tao memelukku sangat erat "Hlo Tao, dr mana saja kau?" ucapku seraya mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Tao menatapku "Aku dr kelasnya Kris-_gege_, Chen-_gege_, dan Sehun"-Tao- "Siapa mereka Tao?" tanyaku penasaran "Sehun itu _namjachingu_'nya Luhan_-gege, _Chen-_gege_ **i**tu _namjachingu_'nya Xiumin-_gege_, dan Kris-_gege_ itu…ehm..Kris-_gege _itu-" "_namjachingu_'nya Tao"-Lay- **BLUSH~ **Tiba" muka Tao memerah seperti tomat busuk -_ralat_- tomat merah. Ak yg mendengar penjelasan Tao dan Lay hanya bisa membulatkan mataku."Wah teernya _Baby Panda_ sdh ad yg punya. Haha…" ucapku sambil menyenggol siku Tao yg mukanya sdh benar" merah

**KRIIIIING KRIIING**

Bel pelajaran pun dimulai, sebelum pelajaran di mulai Luhan _hyung_ dan Xiumin _hyung_ memperkenalkan diri mereka. Sepertinya hari pertama menyenangkan, bagaimana dengan esok y?

**Baek-hyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Jam pelajaran memasak hari ini sdh selesai, Baek-hyun dkk sekarang sedang menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Kalian mau tau ap yg dilakukan Baek-hyun dkk td? Mereka membuat resep baru. Yaitu adalah **Rainbow Colored Jelly**. Makanan tersebut adalh jelly yg berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Rasanya adalh rasa buah-buahan. Membuat tubuhmu segar kembali. Baek-hyun berencana untuk memakan jelly itu waktu istirahat siang. Ternyata rencananya gagal untuk mencoba jelly buatannya sendiri.

Karna tanpa sengaja ia melihat segunung(?) daging yg sangat lezat. Nama daging itu adalh **Bacon**. Ya, dia sangat suka daging tersebut. Lalu ia melihat teman"nya yg sedang mengambil piring. Ia menaikkan alis nya."Kyungsoo-_ah_, knp kau mengambil makanan? Bukannya td kau berencana untuk memakan jelly mu?"-_Baek-hyun_- "Ehm…itu karena…ehm…karena aku ma-"

.

.

.

"_Changi-ya_~…"

.

.

.

**TBC._.v**

Gmn?! Jelek y?! #r:bangeeeet *plaak*

Mian klo author 'TBC'nya g ditempat yg seharusnya. Hbs inspirasinya ilang. Pertamanya penuuuh banget. Tp, tiba" ilang gitu aj inspirasinya. Kayak ditiup angin, mungkin karna ad Sehun y? XD Pertamanya mw bikin Oneshoot, ternyata jadinya ber-shoot"(?) ria 3

Ditunggu y ripiuw'nya, ayo ripiuw"~


End file.
